Sariphi
(Drama CD)Crunchyroll }} Sariphi (サリフィ, Sarifi) is the main character of Sacrificial Princess and the King of Beasts. Appearance Sariphi is a young girl with the appearance of a girl in her mid-teens. She has snow white colored hair that flows loosely to around shoulder length with a slight messy look to it in most situation. She has a pair of light blue eyes that can only be described as filled with a mix of sympathy, kindness and childish excitement. She is also barefoot in all the current chapters. Slender built in nature she was even considered "unfit" of being a sacrifice to the king because she might not provide enough energy as Anubis '''''rather bluntly pointed out to Sariphi's annoyance when she was brought before the king. She wears a plain looking dress ever since coming to the royal palace, probably because she was meant to be "eaten" shortly after coming to the beast country. During rare occasions during ceremonies or other celebrations she will usually wear a more formal attire. The only time she wore a really extravagant dress was during Duke Galoa visit to the royal palace when she was the hostess as part of her '''''trial. Personality Although Sariphi was brought up knowing she was to become a sacrifice she had a cheerful view of her situation, Despite being raised around humans that feared beasts she holds no prejudice against people, be it beasts or humans. she will treat everyone equally and holds no grudges against people who have less than favorable views about her. She is a very kind and positive person throughout the series and is very thoughtful and considerate when it comes to other people, especially the King. She is also slightly clumsy and messy in most of the things she does but continues to persevere and tries her best. She has a positive outlook on life, despite being raised to be the 99th sacrifice to the King and is usually seen smiling. When it was announced that she was to be the King's Queen, She at first was reluctant to become queen due to her desire to be with the king just as a supportive person after knowing his true form and his reasons to be the character he is. After spending time around the palace and the king she started to rethink her position, and she began to rethink her role and to find out how she could be more of a use to the king rather than relying on him all the time. She then began to try in her earnest to become the best queen she could by doing the hard trials provided by Anubis. She also has deep and true feelings for the King and deeply cares for his well being and loves him very much. Despite being not afraid of beasts she in an ironic sense has a fear of lightning due to her rather depressive upbringing. Powers & Abilities Sariphi has shown to possess a rather keen intellect as she with just a few bits of information managed to deduce that Leonhart was secretly injuring himself in order to keep up the appearance of him eating the sacrifices. She also has shown the ability to win the hearts of many she encounters through her actions and determination. Such as the princess of a nearby feline country and princess Amit among few so far. History Sariphi hails from an unknown town north in the human country, but if that is her birthplace is still unknown. It is known that she was raised to be a "replacement" sacrifice for that particular town. Little is known about Sariphi's background except for the fact that she had adoptive parents and a sister (specific details are vague). She was raised from an early age to be a sacrifice so her childhood was very bleak with few light points thrown in. In the first chapter, Sariphi mentions that she is not afraid of anything, not even being sacrificed, only the "frigid, heartless eyes of those who had been her parents". It is yet to be revealed as to why exactly she was chosen as the 99th sacrifice. Plot Sariphi is presented before the king of beasts as the 99th sacrifice as part of a peace treaty agreement between the beast kingdom and the human kingdom of "Yoana". Because she was the first of all the 98th before her to show no fear before the king she was given the privilege of being by the king's side. This, of course, ended up upsetting a lot of the government officials in the royal court.Volume 1, Chapter 1 Later she attends to a royal banquet whereas government officials, nobles and others in a high position is invited to see who is the new chosen concubine for Lionhart. After it was revealed that Sariphie was the one to chosen as royal concubine and was a human too boot upset a lot of the people who protested loudly and called Sariphie "It" ''and other less flattering names, much to Leonsharts annoyance. During the banquet, Sariphie wanted to give Leonhart a cup of wine she had tasted and ended up spilling it on him after a reptilian envoy tripped her in an effort to make Sariphie anger Leonhart. This of course backfired and the envoy was almost killed by Leonhart, but was stopped by Sariphie. Unknown days after the banquet, Sariphie managed to convince Leonhart to travel to the capital with her, on the condition of her wearing a disguise so that she wouldn't stand out. After a bit of venturing, they were eventually discovered and was forced to travel back to the castle. Days after Sariphie is in the study with Cy, Lopp to continue the study of demon kin culture. During this, she ended up fainting and it was discovered that she was suffering from Miasma poisoning and it would eventually kill her if she continued staying in the country. Leonhart managed to leave her in the care of a small border town and had her cured with the help of Ambrosia ''(A medicine that clears miasma from victims of its poisoning) Sadly, shortly after her arrival, rumors started to swirl that she was a runaway sacrifice and she would rain down the terror of demons on the town. She was eventually chased out and almost ended up falling off a cliff in her teary run away from the town lamenting her position as an outcast and not belonging anywhere. Leonhart managed to find her in time in human form and explained to her she was never abandoned by him as she initially thought. All ended with a happy reunion with her caretakers and Anubi's annoyed look. Relationships Leonhart One true king to the beast kingdom of Ozmargo. Strong, cruel and kind ruler that chose Sariphi as a consort after she showed kindness he was seeking. Clops & Cy First friends and caretakers of Sariphi after she became consort. Always around her and helping her with books and study. Anubis Prime Minister and the one who loathes Sariphi the most. He believes Sariphi is destroying Leonhart's s image as a strong king. Ilya A childhood friend of Sariphi and was secretly in love with her from early age. Love rival to Leonhart and is currently traveling around the human world trying to find his purpose after he lost to Leonhart. Amit Youngest princess of a neighboring country and appointed companion to Sariphi after she self sacrificed her self to protect Sariphi. Bennu "Immortal Phoenix" First successful summoned sacred beast to Sariphi. He has a foul mouth as Sariphi pointed out. Unnamed Adopted Parents Unnamed Adopted Sister Lanteveldt Quotes Gallery See Sariphi/Image Gallery Trivia *Her name means "Sacrifice" in an ancient tongue. *In Volume 4, her favorite food is anything as long as it's tasty. Her height is 153cm (5'). *Many fan works and translations have translated Sariphi's name as Saliphie. Since then however, it has been been officially established via the release of Sacrificial Princess and the King of Beasts related media by Yen Press that the correct spelling of her name is Sariphi. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans